


Fantasies

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, F/M, Lin has a hand kink, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, and likes to eat pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Linhardt is laying in his bed late at night, mind wandering off to the thoughts of Dorothea and the feeling of her body against his.Written for day two of fe3hwankweek: Fantasies
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Fantasies

His fantasies about Dorothea only started after he started dreaming about her. Dreams filled with her radiant smile, contagious laughter, and recently, more explicit dreams. He’s never really dreamt of someone else in this manner, but this was Dorothea he was dreaming about. He never denied his attraction to her. She was gorgeous. Everyone could see that. Except, he had been the lucky soul that got to spend so many afternoons napping with her in the fields or gardens, evenings sometimes stargazing, sharing peach sorbet and telling each other stories. He had learned a lot about her during this time and his feelings only deepened for her. He learned about the good and the bad and even some embarrassing stories. He’s never laughed harder with anyone else before. It made him feel like he was boring compared to her. How  _ could  _ he even compare himself to the Dorothea Arnault? 

It had been one time when they had gotten high together, laying side by side in his bed, holding hands when she blurted out with a laugh that she gets horny when she gets high. She had apologized - even though he insisted she didn’t need to - for such a personal thing. They were comfortable with each other. They didn’t hide secrets from each other. And it eventually led to their first kiss when they were snuggling together the next morning. It felt like a dream - he felt like he was floating amongst the clouds and he never wanted to get down. He shared a kiss with Dorothea. Dorothea shared the same feelings for him. What were the chances he’d be this lucky?

All they’ve shared so far were kisses and gentle touches, but Linhardt was comfortable with that. He didn’t mind if they took things slow. He knew what she had been through in her past and the last thing he wanted was for her to force herself for him when she wasn’t ready. He was understanding and she was eternally grateful for him. They were honest with each other. Linhardt knew Dorothea wasn’t leading him on. They’d work up to whatever they wanted when they wanted to. 

Tonight, he was laying in his bed, hard cock in his hand as he stroked himself lazily in his nightwear. He had been too tired to pull them off and he figured at the end of the night, it would simply be an easier cleanup. He’d just change his pants. 

There was no doubt he was sexually attracted to Dorothea. He had gotten hard around her the other day as they made out in her bed. She had been straddling him and kissing him slow and the weight of her on him was incredibly pleasant. They  _ were  _ getting handsy that night and he got to feel up her thighs when he felt his pants getting tighter. She understood that it was a natural reaction and he respected that she wasn’t ready to have sex with him. He could wait an eternity for her.

However, since that night, he couldn’t help but wonder what sex with Dorothea would be like. He knew her skin was soft as were her touches when she had kissed him. He wanted to kiss down her neck and cover her breasts in his kisses and lovebites. He wanted to feel the warmth and weight of them in his hand, he wanted to suck on them and play with her nipples. He would use his tongue to play with a nipple as he fingered her. He  _ had  _ managed to fluster her when he teased that he knows how to work his fingers well and gods, did he want to feel her clenching around them as he brought her to orgasm. 

Dorothea would sound and look so beautiful as she would orgasm - Linhardt was sure of that. And she would look divine sitting on his cock. He’d let Dorothea set the pace, groaning out as he imagined the wet heat of her cunt surrounding him and taking him whole. 

He felt the wet patch on the front of his pants grow as he continued to fantasize about his girlfriend. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this horny, desperately craving the touch of someone else. He did usually take it slow, but more often than not, he’d rut against the bed if he were too lazy to use his hand. Tonight, he wanted to control when he would orgasm, wanting to draw out the pleasure as much as he could. 

With Dorothea, he wanted to take it slow. He heard the stories of her run-ins with the nobles and how they were ‘one pump chumps’ as she had put it. He figured they were trash and didn’t care for her pleasure at all. Not him. He’d spend the entire night focusing on her and telling her how beautiful she is, how lucky he is to have her. He’d kiss every inch of her body. And he’d want her to sit on his face as he would eat her out. And he’d draw that out too. He’d keep the movements of his tongue slow and feel her quiver, hear her gasp and moan. He wanted her to use his face. He was certain that bringing her to orgasm that way would get him to cum too. He’d want the taste of her on his lips, always. 

His cock throbbed in his hand and he instinctively licked his lips as he thought about her pussy. Gods, he wanted her. And he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. 

The sudden thought of Dorothea fingering herself open for him and having him suck on her fingers caused him to moan softly. Her hands were beautiful. They were mildly scared from her magic use and sometimes dry from her sword skill. She did try to lotion them as much as possible to keep them soft. He liked to hold and kiss them, sometimes kissing each individual finger and smiling when she blushed deeply as a result. But goddess, he wanted to taste her on her fingers, sucking on them and licking them clean, moaning out just for her. He squeezed at his base to hold off his orgasm for a moment there, nearly spilling over at that thought. He was throbbing, a consistent stream of precum at this point staining his pants. His other hand went to the front of his pants and with his index finger, he rubbed at the bead of precum soaking through the top and swirled it over the clothed head and he shuddered. 

He wanted her to ride him so badly. He wanted to see his cock get taken in by her heat, feel the grinding of their hips together. He’d watch as she bounced on his cock and worked him for everything he had. Her tits would bounce and he would rub at her clit to make her moan. It only made him wonder if she would be quiet or the loud type in bed. All he wanted was to hear his name fall from her lips. 

Imagining her on his cock, working them both to orgasm had him stroking faster. He  _ wanted  _ her to cum on his cock, use him almost, that he didn’t care where he would cum - inside her, on himself, on her tits, anywhere was fine as long as she got to cum. 

“Ah shit, Dorothea—“ He moaned out as he imagined her cumming on his cock, feeling her walls clench around him and the warmth that he throbbed and spilled into his pants. His cum spilled through the front as he continued to stroke himself through it. His mouth was slack as he rode the waves of his orgasm and collapsed back against the bed. He was sticky, sweaty, and out of breath but he felt incredible. He could almost fall asleep immediately but he’d regret it upon waking up with the mess in his pants.   
  


If this orgasm felt this way simply  _ thinking  _ about her, he knew they’d be even better once they started having sex. But any thought of her made him smile. Hell. He may even be in love with her. 


End file.
